King Dedede
"I'm gonna clobber that Kirby Bulborb!" King Dedede was originally one of the main antagonists of Trooper Village Stories, and Kirby Bulborb's rival. However, he later quit being a villain and assisted the Pikmin and Bulborbs from Trooper Village. He first appeared in King Dedede Strikes!, and later appeared in the Bossclips movie Dedede: Coming at cha! and Breadbugs. He also appeared in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as a core ally, and in Milky Star Nightmares as the main antagonist. King Dedede is a Stand User who wields Sledgehammer. Personality King Dedede is an arrogant penguin who mostly cares about himself than others and is sometimes a bit weird.He can have a care for others sometimes he just doesn't really show that which is really rare.He seems to be chill with some of his friends like Waddle Dee and Meta Knight too. He kinda doesn't get along with Kirby that well. History Trooper Village Stories King Dedede made his first appearance in the episode "King Dedede Strikes!", as an antagonist. He discovers that all of the food in his fridge had been stolen. Suddenly, Wario comes out of a portal and Dedede asks who he is. Dedede then asks if he's seen the person who stole all of his food, and then Wario reveals himself to be the culprit. Dedede then attempts to clobber him, but Wario escapes through the portal before Dedede could catch him. Dedede then goes through the portal, and meets Doc Kermit Frogglegg, who tells Dedede that the portal is taking him to another dimension. The portal takes Dedede to Trooper Village and disappears. Dedede decides that he needs to find some food, clobber the food thief, and catch up on Attack On Titan. King Dedede then finds the Mayor's Office, and overhears Kirby Bulborb announcing that he has crumpets and tea in his fridge. Dedede then reveals that Kirby is "his biggest enemy" and comes up with a plan to steal the crumpets and tea at night. Dedede returns that night to find Kirby, Mayor R Bulborb, Spike, and Minako Aino asleep. Dedede successfully manages to steal the crumpets and tea without waking up the Bulborbs and Minako. The next day, Kirby discovers that all of his crumpets and tea had been replaced with cans of beans, which Mayor R Bulborb is confused by. Kirby and Mayor R Bulborb then watch the news and find out from Senator Armstrong that Dedede had somehow found a way to not only steal their crumpets and tea and replace them with cans of beans, but he did this to everyone else on The Planet of the Pikmin. Kirby then discovers a note left by Dedede that reveals he is the one behind the crumpets and tea getting stolen, and "dares Kirby to stop him". Kirby then reveals that he has fought Dedede numerous times before, and that he is one of the most menacing villains he's ever encountered. Mayor R Bulborb then says that Dedede is not a very competent villain due to the fact could've taken over the planet or enslaved all the Pikmin, but instead chose to replace all the crumpets and tea with cans of beans. Kirby, Mayor R Bulborb, and Spike then go to Castle Dedede to defeat Dedede once and for all. Instead of fighting them, Dedede challenges Kirby to a game of Super Smash Brothers. He then makes a deal that they can have the crumpets and tea back if Kirby wins, but are forced to have a Sword Art Online marathon (much to the dismay of Mayor R Bulborb) if he loses. Kirby then says he won't let Mayor R Bulborb and Spike down, and starts the game of Super Smash Brothers. Both Kirby and Dedede chose to play as Captain Falcon, but Kirby manages to beat him easily. Kirby is then congratulated by Mayor R Bulborb, The Greatest Thing You Will Ever See, Spike, Senator Armstrong, Kirby Bulborb, Christopher Barrell, Minako Aino, and Jakob Dawson. Dedede then returns the crumpets and tea to Kirby, and the Bulborbs leave his castle. King Dedede later appeared in the episode "Breadbugs". Dedede, like Bowser, decided to quit being a villain and joined the good side. Both appeared in "The Final Trial Of Trooper Village" and would go on to become main characters in future shows. Strawberry Getaway In the Strawberry Getaway universe, King Dedede is the owner of the Triple-D Casino, as well as the Dedede Theatre. He also runs a mob composed of almost entirely Waddle Dees. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening King Dedede appeared as a core ally, and a member of the Natsuki Protection Force. After Gruffalo Dawson's death, King Dedede became the final mayor of Trooper Village. Abilities Inhale King Dedede can swallow enemies from a great distance,but his sucking ability is not as great as Kirby's is. Hammer King Dedede uses his hammer in case any other plan doesn't work,the hammer is used to clobber Kirby Gordo Throw For some odd reason...King Dedede can summon Gordos to hit by the hammer to launch at his enemies and such. Rocket Hammer King Dedede can literally use his hammer as a rocket to launch towards his enemies which causes real and serious damage. Notes * King Dedede is a penguin. * He doesn't like Kirby. * Likes to eat 3 cereals a day. * Watches anime involving cereal. * Clobbers that there Kirby. * Tends to show off to Kirby and others most of the time. * King Dedede normally likes to beat up Kirby 10 times a day. * Dedede's favourite holiday is usually Halloween because he gets to wear his Spider-Man costume. * Watches too much A N I M E about cereal. * Has to end up getting possessed several times in the Kirby franchise. * Makes motivational videos such as "How to Steal Money" or "How to Clobber that There Kirby Just Right" and just tutorial videos like that. * Loves to be inside his Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Bossclips Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Main Allies Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Demon Team Category:Jacoc Staff Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Nightmare Enterprises Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:Stand Users Category:Manga artists Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure